Como entrei para os Lucians
by David Leitor
Summary: Como virei um espião Vesper dos Lucians...
1. Recebo uma missão

**Aviso: contém algum spoilers para o The Medusa Plot e A King´s Ransom.**

—Sim, senhor Vesper Três, aceito a missão— falava David Schwartsman, enquanto comunicava por holograma com uma das pessoas que mais admirava, Vesper Três. Ele havia acabado de receber sua missão mais importante que havia recebido, a de ser o principal espião Vesper nos Lucians. O que é algo bem difícil, considerando que eles são os melhores espiões dos Cahills, e se ele chamasse muita atenção, teria que lidar com o "ChuléObama".

'A última no posto de espiã dos Lucians foi Isabel Hollingsworth, mas ela ficou muito obcecada com a fórmula de Gideon e esqueceu o anel, por isso foi banida. Na verdade aquilo foi uma coisa boa, pois como o senhor Vesper Dois me contou, Dan agora está reunindo os ingredientes. Ainda melhor do que planejado' ele pensava. Mas logo depois disso, encontrou um problema. Não havia nehuma base Lucian por perto. Pelo menos que ele conhecia. Mas então se lembrou de algo que o ajudaria.

**No aeroporto...**

—Uma passagem para o Rio de Janeiro, por favor— falava David à moça do aeroporto. Ele havia colocado suas "pernas robô" para parecer mais velho, e uma barba raspada postiça, é claro. Se dirigiu a sala de espera, quando encontrou uma surpresa:

—Michael Frey Klane, o que você está fazendo aqui?— exclamou Schwartsman, surpreso por achar um companheiro Vesper por perto.

— Ah, esqueceu que não existe só um espião? Vou ser o segundo no comando dos Lucian. Francis Khan também está vindo, vai ser o terceiro no comando— respondeu Klane.

—Você quer dizer aquele que é parente do Klubai?— continuou perguntando David

— Sim, agora, me ignore e continue sua missão—.

—Espere. Vou precisar de ajuda para conversar com... Vikram Kabra.

**Sim, eu sou um Vesper. Vou tentar fazer o resto dos cápitulos mais longos, mas nesse queria parar justamente quando falava do Vikram.**


	2. No Cristo Redentor

O avião havia acabado de pousar no Rio de Janeiro. David e Michael seguiram aonde precisavam ir: o Cristo Redentor. Lá era onde Vikram estava escondido, fugindo de simples... policiais.

—Pegue o arpão, vamos ter que escalar muito—ordenou David, olhando para o olho do Redentor.

Eles passaram duas horas escalando, até que chegaram à mão do Cristo.

—Michael, agora temos um bom ângulo. Mire no olho esquerdo com o arpão, e espere aqui. Quando eu der o chamado, venha. Se eu não te chamar em quinze minutos, venha e toque na sobrancelha esquerda do Cristo. Depois disso, murmure K95. Mas por enquanto, espere aí— Schwartsman falou.

Michael viu David ir e fazer algumas coisas que não foi possível enxergar bem. Logo depois disso, também foi é claro, pois não aceitaria ordens de um Vesper qualquer. Mas quando chegou lá, ouviu um barulho, então decidiu parar no nariz. Esperou, esperou e conferiu seu relógio. Havia sido 13 minutos e 50 segundos desde que David entrará.

'Calma Michael, ele vai conseguir lidar com Lucians' ele pensava. Na verdade, Klane nem estava preocupado com Schwartsman, sim com quem ia liderar a missão. Se David morresse, o líder ia ser ele, só que a única coisa que Michael não sabia fazer era liderar, então ia passar para Francis, que era um canalha. O Vesper olhou para o seu relógio novamente. Quinze minutos e dez segundos desde que Schwartsman havia entrada. Klane subiu para o olho e fez o que David havia ordenado. De repente, percebeu que um pequeno buraco havia sido aberto no olho direito, logo depois disso.

Ele entrou e viu uma sala que parecia ter no mínimo, 120 anos. Um sofá cheio de mofo, lampiões quebrados por toda parte, uma tevê velha, quadros em preto e branco. Isso seria o que Vesper Um ia chamar de 'uma chique casa de 1270'. Michael continou examinando a sala, quando sentiu algo encostar-se ao seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu... uma caveira! Ele assustado, a retirou, mas quando olhou para frente, viu uma figura rindo.

—Schwartsman!— ele gritou

— Um Vesper assustado com uma caveira! A senhora Amato adoraria saber disso— David disse, com dificuldades de parar de rir.

— Não conte para a Vesper Cinco— disse Klane

— É claro que não! Vou usar de chantagem, como um Vesper leal— Schwartsman falou, ainda rindo —vamos, ainda temos muita coisa para fazer.

David mostrou um caminho, até que ele parou em certo lampião, que incrivelmente estava aceso.

—K98— o Vesper murmurou. Depois disso, os dois esperaram. Esperaram. Até que uma hora, Michael ficou impaciente e gritou:

—O que é que você está fazendo! Ficou maluco! Não vê que nada aconteceu!

—Shhh...— foi a única resposta que recebeu.

—Shhh, o que! Nada vai acontecer e... —Michael só parou quando ouviu alguns passos.

—Droga—

**E continua no próximo capítulo! K95 e K98 significam Kabra 1998 e Kabra 1995, os anos em que nasceram o Ian e a Natalie. E esse droga pode ser de quem você preferir, eu ou o Michael.**


	3. Um papo com Vikram Kabra

O lugar onde estava o sofá velho se abriu, revelando uma escada e passos de alguém.

— Viu o que você fez? — disse David, rangendo os dentes — Se esconda, quando essa pessoa chegar perto de mim, atire com esse dardo tranquilizante — continuou ele, dando o dardo para Michael — e o mais importante, não faça barulho. Se esse alguém descobrir que há dois de nós, vai chamar ainda mais gente e eu não vou conseguir lidar com isso.

— Mas porque ele já não chama mais recrutas agora? — perguntou Michael.

— Ele deve ser um Lucian, ou seja, vai pensar que ele consegue lidar com um simples garoto. Você não estudou nada sobre os Lucians, não é? — respondeu Schwartsman, olhando para Michael.

— Bem... estou indo me esconder.

David esperou, até que o homem que estava subindo a escada chegasse. Quando ele veio, olhou para David e disse:

— Você não deveria estar aqui, _kid._

David continuou lá, parado. Até que respondeu:

— Então me leve para fora.

O homem correu para cima de Schwartsman, tentando agarrá-lo, mas assim que chegou perto do garoto, desmaiou.

— Vamos — David falou a Michael. Eles seguiram a escada, até acharem um túnel fechado, com uma máquina de impressão digital.

— Klane, você é mais forte. Vai buscar aquele guarda, e o leve até aqui. Vamos torcer para que ele esteja quente. Não, melhor, eu vou, tive uma ideia — David disse.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo, pegou o arpão que estava na sala, e acordou o segurança, mirando para ele com a arma:

— Me mostre o caminho sem perigos, ou você já sabe — ordenou o garoto, olhando pra o teto. Os dois desceram as escadas e chegaram ao túnel, se encontrando com Michael. O segurança abriu a porta, e eles continuaram, até que o homem falou para esperarem.

Os garotos ficaram lá, até que o segurança começou a correr para longe, definitivamente tentando fugir deles.

— Rápido, Michael, mire no dedão esquerdo dele!

Michael conseguiu atirar antes que aquele... _Lucian _chegasse muito longe. Os Vespers correram para alcançar o homem, que estava gritando de dor.

— Na próxima vez, é morte.

Eles seguiram o caminho, fazendo o que o segurança mandava até que ele apontou para uma sala:

— Vamos — David falou a Michael — e a você... — disse, agora olhando ao homem — Klane, o que você que fazer com ele? —

— Depois você vai me apresentar a sua filha — Michael falou.

Os garotos abriram a porta e viram uma espécie de escritório, e sentado numa cadeira havia um homem de cabelos grisalhos com alguns fios ruivos, uma barba branca, rugas na cara e muito bronzeado.

— Vikram — Schwartsman disse.

— Quem são vocês e porque estão com um arpão? — o inglês perguntou, calmamente.

— Eu sou conhecido como agente M, e ele, K2 — David disse — o novo líder dos Lucian, John Haverd, fez essa exigência de codinomes.

— Eu ainda sou o líder dos Lucians — falou Vikram.

— Eu sei, e por isso eu quero respostas — falou Schwartsman, antes de Vikram desmaiar.

**Depois...**

Kabra acordou com a sala vazia. Tentou andar e conseguiu. Só depois percebeu que aquela sala não era a dele, sim uma cela com um grande V na parede. '_Vespers' _ele pensou. Logo depois chegou aquele que foi apresentado como agente K2. O garoto perguntou coisas sem sentido, Vikram as respondia mentindo, é claro. Depois, o possível Vesper saiu e voltou com o outro garoto e uma tocha.

— Se você mentir uma vez, sem cabelo. Duas vezes, sem perna. Três vezes, cara deformada. Quatro vezes, morte — falou David.

A primeira pergunta foi se ele ainda estava no comando dos Lucians. Ele respondeu que sim. Schwartsman olhou para Michael um pouco preocupado, e Klane devolveu o olhar.

— Vikram, estamos em São Paulo. Mais precisamente na cidade de Barra Bonita, e queremos saber: onde é a base Lucian mais próxima?— perguntou David.

Vikram primeiro olhou para o distintivo Lucian, que estava tatuado no seu braço. Depois a tocha que Michael estava segurando, então finalmente disse algo:

— Há uma na Patagônia, mas para entrar lá você vai precisar de um treinamento muito mais avançado.

— Michael, vai checar se é verdade. Eu continuo as perguntas — falou Schwartsman — agora porque você veio exatamente para o Brasil? Há muitos Cahills, ou seja, há muitos Vespers.

— Bem... Nunca procuram no lugar mais óbvio não é? — respondeu Vikram Kabra

— Você não estava fugindo de simples policiais, Vikram. Mas sim de alguém que você presumiu morto, alguém como... — falou David.

Schwartsman apontou a tocha para ele.

— Estava fugindo de Nikolivana Spasky — respondeu o Kabra.


	4. Uma Viagem Conturbada

— Como você sabia? — continuou Vikram.

— Ah, sempre que eu falava a palavra _Lucian_ você suava, e o que é mais Lucian do que o sangue de Luke? O verdadeiro líder dos Lucian, Nikilovana, pai de Nikolai e marido de Irina Spasky, está vivo e te perseguindo e você está fugindo dele? Um Vesper com certeza não faria isso — disse Schwartsman.

— E porque isso interessa a... vocês?

— Mais do que você imagina, Vikram. Agora, continuamos com as perguntas. Esta base na Patagônia é liderada por quem? — disse David.

— Ela é conhecida como Garbandier... Samuela Garbandier— respondeu Vikram.

— Ótimo, ótimo. Agora, só faltam mais duas perguntas. Natalie Kabra está em Londres? — O Vesper falou.

— Acho que sim... porque?

— Saberás no futuro. Agora a última: Como se entra nessa base da Patagônia? — perguntou o garoto.

— Faça uma expedição pelo navio _Always Frontier_. Pergunte para de alguém de lá se seu limão estava doce ou salgado. Esta pessoa vai levá-lo a algum lugar, então você vai ter que descer uns... 300 quilômetros? É, acho que sim. Então... — Vikram deu uma pausa e olhou para seu braço — Não vou contar mais nada.

— Ótimo. Já sei informações suficientes. Agora, Michael, venha aqui dizer quantas vezes ele mentiu — gritou David.

Pouco depois, Klane chegou, olhando com um pequeno sorriso para Vikram.

— Tenho a honra? — ele perguntou.

— Vá — falou Schwartsman — e rápido, temos um avião para pegar.

Pouco tempo depois, Vikram Kabra estava careca.

**No avião...**

David Schwartsman achava que iria ter uma viagem tranquila até a Patagônia. Achava.

Michael tinha acabado de dormir, algo que provavelmente ia fazer pelas cinco horas e dez de viagem. Schwartsman olhou para os passageiros. 'Um bando de pessoas que não fazem idéia da guerra que está acontecendo' ele pensou, dando uma pequena risada. Ele continuou olhando as pessoas, até que uma figura o chamou a atenção. Um homem usando uma jaqueta de couro, com um cabelo de cachos negros e olhos cinza. Schwartsman tentou ir falar com o comandante, tentando fazer o avião pousar, mas a porta estava trancada para passageiros. Ele voltou, tentando não chamar a atenção do homem, o que conseguiu por algum tempo, até que ele recebeu uma pequena mensagem de um Vesper falando para tomar cuidado. Mas o homem estava olhando para lá naquele exato momento, e reconheceu o telefone Vesper.

David tentou acordar Michael, mas não conseguiu. Então, Schwartsman o deixou lá e começou a correr para a classe média do avião, mas logo notou que estava sendo perseguido por aquele homem.

— Droga — David murmurou.

Então, ele só teve uma opção. Conversar com...

— Erasmus — Schwartsman disse.

— Você sabe que vou ter que te prender agora, não é? — o Madrigal falou.

— Vamos decidir isso da maneira tradicional?

— Mais para trás do avião, não queremos chamar atenção — Erasmus concluiu.

Os dois pegaram suas espadas e foram lutar.

Erasmus tentou acertar o ombro esquerdo de David, que conseguiu desviar. Depois, o Vesper tentou acertar a perna direita do Madrigal para desequilibrá-lo, mas o homem se defendeu com a espada. David tentou de novo no pescoço de Erasmus, só que o outro tinha preparado o mesmo golpe, e os dois ataques resultaram em nada. Então, Schwartsman percebeu que já haviam atraído pelo menos sete pessoas.

— Nos encontramos quando o avião pousar — o Vesper falou.


End file.
